hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Get Lost!!
is the fifteenth episode of Boys Over Flowers. It originally aired on December 22, 1996 in Japan. The episode was preceded by "Sakurako's Secret" on December 15 and followed by "Please Believe Me!" on December 29. After a picture of Tsukushi Makino and Thomas is shown around school, the students start bullying her again. She later confronts Thomas for posting it on the bulletin board, only to find out that Sakurako Sanjo is the actual culprit. Plot After seeing Sakurako Sanjo dancing at a night club, Tsukushi Makino cannot reconcile it with her innocent image. She continues dwelling on it the next day, remembering Makiko Endo's words about how Sakurako has changed. Sakurako herself runs up seconds later along with the F4. Seeing how tired Tsukushi is, Akira Mimasaka makes a comment about her clubbing all night. Sakurako pretends not to know about it, which Akira and Sojiro Nishikado find adorable. She then asks Tsukasa Domyoji if he is okay. He becomes annoyed and hurts her feelings. She runs over to Tsukushi, who starts to think every person has "two sides." Tsukushi takes up for her, calling Tsukasa "trash." Sakurako then yells at her "How could you say such a thing?" Tsukushi is confused about Sakurako's hurt reaction to her defending her against Tsukasa. In the girls' restroom, Tsukushi asks Sakurako if she has a crush on Tsukasa. She confirms it, saying "I know I shouldn't. I know he yours. But I love him!" Sakurako then pleadingly asks Tsukushi if she really is dating Tsukasa. She is stunned for a second, before replying "No, we're not going out." Unseen by Tsukushi, Sakurako smirks. After school, Yuriko Asai and her friends ask Tsukushi if she wants to go clubbing with them again. She turns them down, opting to spend time with Makiko instead. Tsukushi reflects to herself "It's nice to spend time with a good friend that I can be open with." She and Makiko run off together. The next day, a photo of Tsukushi and Thomas is posted on the school's bulletin board. Tsukushi finds a note left in her locker by Makiko, which says "Be careful." She has no idea what it means, though she soon notices that something is wrong. During physical education class, Tsukushi is bullied by her classmates who pummel her with volleyballs. She then discovers her uniform torn to shreds. When she returns to her classroom, Yuriko demands her nail polish back and Tsukushi obliges. The animosity amongst her classmates suddenly becomes more pronounced, leading Tsukushi to dash out of the room. In the hallway, a student alludes to the photo on the bulletin board. Tsukushi manages to run past the crowd of students. Tsukushi finally finds the bulletin board. On it is a photo of her and Thomas lying together in bed, covering the previous photo of her and Tsukasa. She stands in horror for a minute, wondering how the photo came to be there. The sudden hostility from her classmates now makes sense to her. At home, Tsukushi comes to the conclusion that Thomas must have posted the photo and calls the act "unforgivable." As it starts to rain, she heads over to Sakurako's house. She greets Tsukushi nicely and shows her into the parlor, before leaving to retrieve some tea. In the kitchen, Sakurako's grandmother tells her "I'm just worried about you." She reports that she is "very happy," but a look of fear crosses her grandmother's face. Thomas excitedly enters the parlor, only to meet Tsukushi's slap. She shows him the photo, asking him why he posted it at school. He flounders, unable to answer her questions. Tsukushi realizes someone else must have taken the photo and questions him about it. Thomas eventually answers "Believe me, it wasn't my idea. But Sakurako..." She then appears behind them. Tsukushi yells at her "I thought we were friends!" Sakurako launches into a long speech about how "Ugly women shouldn't be allowed to live." Tsukushi only gets truly angry when Sakurako says bad things about Shizuka Todo. She tells her "Take a good look at yourself in the mirror and you'll see how twisted and deformed you are!," before leaving. Outside, Tsukushi declares "I won't run." Cast and characters Other *Miho *Shizuka Todo Additional voices *Masataka Nakai (male student) *Midori Yamamoto (Sakurako's grandmother) *Shingo Otsu (teacher) Staff *'Screenplay': Yumi Kageyama *'Director': Yasuo Yamayoshi *'Animation director': Chuji Nakajima *'Art directors': Yuki Yukie, Tomoko Ide Notes *The episode covers chapters twenty-seven and twenty-eight of the manga. *Flashbacks from "Declaration of War!," "Love Moves Too Fast," and "Sakurako's Secret" are used in this episode. *A new toy given to Tsukushi by Makiko is introduced in this episode. It was also sold by Bandai as "F Magicmessage." References See also External links *"Get Lost!!" at the official website *"Get Lost!! on Toei Animation Category:A to Z Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Anime episodes